Questions of sorts
by H.A Forever
Summary: CRACK FIC! Mild language. Summary in the story. Basically, my cousins 6 years old came up with questions for the cullens. IDK. Waffles for the people who review! R
1. Chapter 1

I thought that younger kids should have something to do with Twilight, EPESCIALLY IF THEY'RE RELATED TO ME. My 6 year old cousins came up with the questions. WAFFLE!!!!!! R&R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My POV:

Announcer-Alright then! Cullens are you ready to face the horrors that might await!?

Cullens- YES!!!!!!!

Emmett- *&%^# YEAH!!!!

Me-*smacks Emmett*

Esme- I thought I taught you better than that! *scold scold*

Carlisle- Young man, you are grounded from your jeep for the rest of the month!

Me- Um, can we get this show on the road?!

Announcer- Now, each of you wil be answering two questions each. Who's going first?

Edward- I'll go.

Me- good luck!

Edward- Thank you.

Edward turn:

Edward- Alright, bring it!

Announcer- Ok. First question,*holds up a picture* is the cat orange?

Edward- Obviously.

Announcer- Incorrect! The correct answer is, yes.

Edward-*sweatdrop* That's what I said!

Anouncer- No. You said "obviously".

*silence*

Announcer- Next question. *plays sound clip* Is the dog loud?

Edward- *glares at Jacob* Yes.

Announcer- Correct!

Edward-*still glaring*

Me- *pulls Edward back to his seat*

Next up is...

(A/N:)

Cliffy!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! If you review or comment i'll give you... I'll send the Cullen of your choice to give you a hug! If I get enough reviews, I'll continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Our next vict-I mean contestant is.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:*nom* Whosh nexs? *nom*

Esme: *scold* I though I taught you to not talk when your mouth is full! *more scold*

Me:*cowers against seat*

Announcer: Next up is... Jasper!!

Fan girls: Yay!!! *glomp*

Jasper: *uses super ninja skillz to escape*

Announcer: Okay, here it is. Whoops, I meant, Oky dokie y'all. Heere it is!

Jasper: Why I outta... *glares*

Announcer: What color is this fire truck?

Jasper: *starts drooling* It's the color of blood...*attacks Bella*

Alice: Bad! Bad boy! Down, off!! *hits him on the nose*

CRASH!!!

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppp

Technical difficulties

Me: Uh... do to some problems, we'll be back a little later. Possibly with or without Jasper...*shifty eyes*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Sorry this one's so short. The next one will be longer. Um...yeah. Go watch some tv and rot your brains out. :)

REVIEW! Or an evil bunny will come to your house and rip up all of your twilight posters!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Get ready for….

(A/N): Special scene at the end! I own nothing!! Except your soul…

Announcer: Next up is-

Alice: Wait! My spidey senses are tingling!

Me: Ok. Does it involve the message I need to give to Edward?

Alice: My spidey senses! Not yours!

Me: Anyway…Edward?

Edward: Hmm? Oh! *random mumbles*

Everyone else: What is it!?

Me: Shauna says that she's sorry. She stole Edward's Kylie album, not Emmett.

Emmett: Ha! I told you it wasn't me! Edward you owe me big time!

Edward: Whatever. And…*wrinkles nose* who let the dog out?

Announcer: -Jacob!

Jacob: *smiles and waves at the crowd*

Announcer: Are you ready?

Jacob: Believe it! If this question is like Blondie, it'll be easy!

Rosalie:*hisses loudly* Too bad you're not a cat, nine lives might have been useful.

Announcer: Ok. Solve this problem…

X = ½ at² + vt + x

Jacob: Uh…42?

Announcer:*demonic voice* Incorrect!! Now you die!! *pulls a lever while laughing manically*

Jacob: Aaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

*Wakes up*

Jacob: Ah! *breathes heavily*

Renesmee: Bad dream honey?

Jacob: Yeah.

Renesmee: Well then come here. I'll make it all better. *smirks and kisses him while running one hand through his hair*

There ya go! Hope you liked this chapter. And yes Bella is a vampire. Jasper just attacked her out of habbit. XD


End file.
